Sonic Heroes meet the Freedom fighters
by windflame
Summary: The Sonic Heroes have went and defeated Eggman once and for all. But now with Eggman gone Sonic got to face up with his past. But their is a new evil just around the corner and is Eggman realy gone. will not be updating.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first sonic fanfic so pleases be nice. Na you can say what you want just not too many flames. Any way I do not own sonic only games and DVD. This fanfic is a crossover between Sonic Heroes, sonic underground and sonic satAM. Now on with the fic.

**Sonic Heroes meet the freedom fighters.**

**Chapter 1 the fall off Egghead**

**_ 3 years ago _**

"_Sonic you can't believe him can you? I mean what Mobian would have two tails. He's properly a robot made by Robotnik to trick us." Sonia said as her and Manic were trying to convince their brother Sonic about the young fox he had found at the mystic ruins when they had found out Robotnik was trying to robotize citizens there. _

"_Come on sis the kid is perfectly ok. He is even good with machines I mean did you see how much faster he made the van go." Sonic said defending his new friend. _

"_That's the point Sonic he's only 5 years old he shouldn't be able to be good at technology." Manic said the green hedgehog being on his sister's side. _

"_Come on Manic you like kids I can't believe you're on Sonia side." Sonic asked in disbelief. _

"_Sonic you don't even know his name he won't tell us. And to too tell you the truth, I just don't trust him." Sonia looked at her blue brother who gave her an angry look. _

"_Don't you mean you don't like him?" Sonic said bitterly. "He is only 5 years old he needs a friend. No one there would be his friend because he was different." _

"_Well Sonic were sorry you feel that way. But we can't bring him to sanctuary because he might be a robot. Also we can't keep him here because if he is a robot then Robotnik well know when we are going to attack." Manic went up to Sonic to help him hear the voice off reason. _

"_So you're going to have to take him back to the mystic ruins. Sorry Sonic we just can't take the risks." Sonia put in her own voice. _

_Sonic looked up at his brother and sister with sad eyes and then out side the window where there was a two tailed fox looking round he was really quit cut. _

"_Sorry Manic, Sonia but this kid needs me more then you two do at the moment." Sonic said as he started making his way to the door off their hid out. _

"_Sonic what do you mean." Manic asked running up to his brother. _

"_What I mean is I'm going to look after the kid." Sonic answered not even bothering to turn around. _

"_But Sonic what about the prophecy, what about finding mother." Sonia asked as Sonic got to the door. _

"_You can find mum with out me." Sonic turned around and threw something at Sonia which she court before he went out of the room._

"_What is it Sonia? What Sonic give you?" Manic asked as he looked at his sister. Sonia opened up her hand to revile Sonics medallion._

"_So kid you ready to go." Sonic asked coming up to the two tailed fox. _

"_I thought you said that I was going to stay here Sonic." The fox said in a quite voice. _

"_Na I forgot I was going to do some travelling. So you want to come." Sonic said with his grin. _

"_Um ok then I never been anywhere before except for the mystic ruins." _

"_That's great then we'll have an adventure. But first you gotta tell me you're name so I'm not always calling you kid all the time, ok." At this the fox got sad look on his face. "What's wrong you don't have a name?"_

"_No it's just I don't like my name." _

"_Well if you tell me it I promise I won't tell anyone else." Sonic said the fox was not completely sure but soon gave in. _

"_Ok its Miles I really hate it." Miles said looking to the floor and letting his twin tails drop._

"_Is that it?" Sonic asked but saw the sad look on the small child's face. "Ok if you hate it that much I'll call you………Tails, because you have two tails. How dose that sound." _

"_Yah I really like it Sonic thank you this is the best day of my life." Tails laughed as he jumped up in the air and started to fly with happiness. Sonic who had seen him fly when he first meet him smiled._

"_Tails this hasn't been the best day off you're life unless you've eaten a chilli dog." _

"_What's a Chilli dog?" Tails asked as he looked at his new friend. At these words Sonic got a shocked look on his face._

"_You never had a chilli dog?" Tails shock his head. "Well you're lucky you meet me then." Sonic said a he ran off down the street. Tails followed, being able to keep up with the world's fastest hedgehog._

_Angel Island_

"_No Sonia I haven't seen Sonic." Knuckles said to the pink hedgehog he had a crash on. _

"_Ok Knuckles if you see Sonic can you tell him that were looking for him." Sonia said to the Echidna. _

"_Ok I well, bye Sonia." Knuckles waved good bye to her as she got into the freedom fighter plane and drove off. _

_Knuckles went off around his island wondering why Sonia was looking for Sonic. She had not told him why, she just said that he ran off and left his medallion. _

"_Hi Knuckles, I want you to meet Tails." Sonic said as he came up behind the Echidna and scaring the life out off him. _

"_**SONIC DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN GIVE SOME ONE A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT!**"_

"_Shh sorry Knuckles I just wanted you to meet my new friend Tails." Sonic pointed to the small fox next to him. _

"_Oh hi I'm tails nice to meet you." Tails said in a shy voice. _

"_Oh hi their I'm Knuckles." The Echidna said quieting his Voice to Tails. The Echidna then saw the two tails that the fox had and looked over to Sonic to explain. _

_Seeing the look Knuckles was giving him sonic turned too the fox. _

"_Tails you want to go explore a little bit while I talk to Knuckles here." Nodding Tails ran off. Sonic then started to explain about what had happened how he found Tails and what had happened with Sonia and Manic. _

"_So that's why Sonia was up here." Knuckles said to himself but Sonic had heard him._

"_What Sonia was here? You won't tell her I was up here would you." Sonic pleaded which made Knuckles look at him oddly._

"_Sonic I can see where Sonia and Manic are coming from." Knuckles began. "But Tails seems like a good kid. And he doesn't seem to be a Robot to me." Knuckles paused as they could both hear Tails laughing in the distance. "Ok I won't tell Sonia as long as you stop sneaking up on me and almost giving me heart attack."_

"_Ok Knux, Come on Miles time to go." Sonic called when he when he realised what he had said. _

"_Sonic you said you wouldn't tell anyone." Tails said hurt. _

"_I'm sorry Tails…" Sonic started saying._

"_It's ok Tails I won't tell anyone I'm more trust worthy then Sonic." Knuckles said to the fox who gave a smile at the Echidna. _

**_ 1 half years Ago _**

"_Sonic hedgehog where are you." Sally called looking around knothole for the Blue hedgehog. _

"_I'm right here Sal." Sonic Laughed as he ran up to the princess with Tails flying behind him. _

"_Hi Aunt Sally." Tails said to her. _

"_Sonic you're supposed to be helping Rotor and me today." Sally said looking at the Hedgehog with an angry look. _

"_Sorry Sal but me and Tails where going to see a friend off ours today." Sonic said to her before he was going to run off. _

"_Sonic we have Freedom fighters coming today." Sally Said bringing out her hand held computer and looking at her fathers list._

"_Yah Sal I know, but I promises, me and Tails well be back before then ok." Sonic gave her a kiss on the cheek before he ran out off the village with Tails following. Sally could not help feeling that sonic was not coming back. But she could not go after him she was the leader of the freedom fighter group off knothole. Instead she stood there holding her cheek were Sonic had planted a light kiss. Before she returned to her duties._

_At the edge off the Great forest Sonic and Tails ran in to a bright pink hedgehog. _

"_And where do you think you're going sonic." _

"_Sorry Amy… ur… me and Tails are going to see an old friend of ours." Sonic said to Amy Rose who stood there in their way. _

_Amy's quells where going up a little, and she wore a green hair band. With a green top and yellow skirt. _

"_Well I'm coming with you then." Amy said as she jumped in to Sonic arms. _

"_What Amy you can't listen well be back later." Sonic told her as he tried to get his biggest fan off him. He was starting to regret ever saving her from metal Sonic. _

"_Oh no you don't. I have a feeling that you're going to go off and not come back." Amy said not seeing Sonic and Tails look at each other. "Any way if you do leave me here I'll just go out to look for you." Sonic got a panic look on his face he knew Amy would. Tails Tried to hide his laughter but couldn't. Seeing no way out of this Sonic agreed and the three off them ran away from the great forest. _

_** Present **_

"Sonic are you ok." Knuckles said looking at his Friend who looked like he was in a daydream.

"Oh yah I' fine Knux just thinking." Sonic said as his gaze grew to the pollution around him.

"Really that's a bad sign you never think, it's always Tails doing the thinking for you." Knuckles laughed a little laugh, but soon stopped when the three off them had to hide behind an old junk pile, when swat bots came around the corner to patrol that area.

"Team Sonic in position!" Sonic said over walkie talkie as the three looked to see Team Chaotix waving from where they were.

"So where finely going to stop Eggmans evil. I just can't believe it, it's like a dream." Tails whispered as he came out off hiding when the swat bots where gone.

"Yah I know what you mean Tails." Sonic said he new the plan. But they needed each team in position for it to work.

"Team Rose in Position." They all heard Amy's voice over the speaker. She would off said something to Sonic but even she knew the importance off this mission.

"So when are you going to ask Amy on a date Sonic." Tails asked getting a light hit on the head by Sonic.

"What makes you think I'm going to ask Amy on a date." Sonic asked angrily at Tails.

"Because, you have a crash on her." Knuckles laughed as him and Tails did a high five.

"Team Chaotix in Position."

"Do not." Sonic protested in his defence.

"Yes you do, she grown on you. Plus," Knuckles started saying with a smirk on his face. "We got Tikal to read you're mind." Knuckles and Tails could not help but laugh.

"What that's not fare you can never think with her around." Sonic mound, after hitting Tails and Knuckles over the head.

"Team Dark in position." Rouge said in a bored tone and signalling the final position.

"Ok lets do this." All the teams said as they all went for the attack.

**Team Rose**

"Mr Swat bot can you pleases not tell Dr Eggman that we are here. PLEASE!" Cream said in her sweetest voice while holding on too cheese. She had stars in her eyes, no one could say no to her except a few people like. Eggman, Metal, Rouge, Amy and Tikal everyone else that she had meet could not recede the sweet innocent look on her face.

"I have to but I don't want too." The swat bot said in a sad tone of voice. But after a few minutes it caved into cream, and was leading them into the entrance of Robotropolis.

"Thanks Cream I knew I could count on you." Amy said giving the 6 year old a pat on the back.

"Yah you're amazing how you're able to talk anyone into doing what you want." Big said as he and froggy came up to the rabbit who was now blushing.

"Thanks Amy Thanks big." Cream said as they followed the robot.

"After this is over Cream we'll go shopping." Amy told the rabbit who's smile grew brighter.

**Team Chaotix**

"Ok Team here is what we have been waiting for this ever since Dr Eggman never paid us." Vector was giving his team a pep talk.

"Yah plus we can beat him up for ruining Mobius." Charmy laughed as he went out of his hiding place stinging a near bye swat bot in the head.

"Careful Charmy we don't want to blow are cover. We have to get in their, with out being detected." Vector grabbed the bee as he and Espio came up to them.

"Oh yah, sorry Vector." Charmy smiled putting his hand behind his head as Vector looked around.

"Ok Espio you're up." Vector told the Chameleon.

Espio camouflage himself to blind in with the surroundings before making his way into the main centre of Robotropolis. Everything was going fine before a bunch off saw bots came around the corner.

"Life form detected." Espio heard on of the mindless robots say.

"I can not see anything, you are properly malfunctioning." Another robot said to the first one that spoke. Espio seeing that they started walking again brought out one of his star blades an threw it at all the robots knocking their heads of. When the robots fell to the floor Espio went and grabbed a key card of them and then ran back to Vector and Charmy.

"I got the key card." Espio grinned coming out of his camouflage and handing it to Vector.

"Great lets go to the main control room, that's where egghead should be." Vector laughed as he Espio and Charmy all ran in with out being detected.

**Team Dark**

Rouge Shadow and Omega where all looking down on the swat bots below them.

"So should we destroy them." Shadow asked looking at the robots.

"I say we destroy them and then go after Eggman." Omega was about to blow their cover when Rouge brought him back.

"Listen you know the plan, we get in their with out being detected and then we blow everything up." Rouge was now holding on to Shadow.

"fine we'll have fun later then, CHAOS CONTROL." Shadow said bringing out the green chaos emerald and putting every one except them in to a time freeze. "We have 20 seconds."

"Right lets go." Rouge said as the three off them started running down the edge of the junk pile and passed all the robots. Shadow was easily able to get to the door and open it closely followed by Rouge who used her wings to give her an extra boost. Omega not being as fast as the other two was putting all his power into his boosters to get to the door in time. He was just able to make just before the time ran out and shadow slammed the door shut.

The swat bots looked around at hearing the slam but not being able to see anything they started doing what they where doing before.

"That was a close one" Omega said making Rouge and Shadow glare at the robot.

"Next time don't stop to blow one off the, swat bots up." They both shouted at the robot who looked to the floor.

"Never mind, these polls should bring us to the main control room, if we grinned on them." Shadow said looking at the aria around them. It was pretty dark but that didn't matter as all three of them could see in the dark. The only light was coming from the floor that had tubes of energy running throw it. Above them was loads of pips going in different directions, but their was one that went right to the top of the place.

"Right lets get moving team." Rouge intently went in to flying formation and flew them up to the nearest pipe where shadow took the lead. As the three of them grinded up the pipe they did not notice a small spy but that had spotted them.

**Team Sonic**

Sonic Tails and Knuckles where running in and out of the junk piles as they ran around Robotropolis. The entrance they where going to take had been sealed off, so they had to find anther way in.

Sonic poked his head around the corner to make sure the cost was clear. Not seeing any swat bots the team was on the move again.

"Where the heck are we going to find anther way in on such short notice Sonic?" Tail asked as he checked to see if his back pack was ok.

"Don't worry Tails, we'll find away." Sonic grinned as he looked around, when he saw an old junk pile. He remembered that was the junk pile that his uncle chuck was hiding in to help the freedom fighters spy on Eggman.

"So where to now Sonic?" Knuckles looked at where sonic was looking.

"Not their, my Uncle Chuck spy's on Egghead their. So if we go that way he will see us and that could ruin this plan."

"It's not like you Sonic following plans. You just normally go head first into this kind of stuff." Tails looked at his best friend who gave him a smirk.

"Well Rouge thought off the plan, and she said that if I don't follow it she'll throw me into the deepest part of the Mobian Sea."

"Yah and they'll take you shopping." Knuckles laughed a little remembering how the bat had threatened the hedgehog. All three of them took the left of where uncle Chuck was hiding and ran down until they found an air vent.

"How come where always getting stuck going throw the air vent." Knuckles mound, It was just big enough for three of them to slip into it. Taking their chances the three quickly hid into it, just before a green Hedgehog ran the way they had just come and into the old junk pile.

**Uncle Chuck**

Chuck was looking at all the computers he had and at all the monitors when their was a nock at the entrance in a sort of code.

Pressing a button near him the door opened allowing a green Hedgehog with green eyes come in. The Hedgehog wore a plane black jacket and a black belt.

"Hi Chuck what's up." The hedgehog asked walking up to the robotize hedgehog.

"Oh hi Manic did Sally send you." Chuck asked looking at manic as he took a seat in the corner of the hideout.

"Yah she said you had something important you had to give her." Manic said looking at all the screens. That was not really showing much.

"Yah I do." Chuck started to say as he got up and went to the draw to pick up something and handed it to Manic. "It's this emblem I found the other day when I went out to have a look round Robotropolis. It was just lying their in the ground."

Manic looked down at the emblem, it had a gold circle with three colours on it blue, red and yellow. "I think it might belong to that Hero group that is going round and messing up Dr Robotnik plans lately."

"Really I heard about them. They have really been driving Robutnik made lately." Manic put the emblem in his pocket when he noticed something on the screen. "What's that?"

"What's what manic." Chuck said looking at the screen to see three figures grinding up a pipe to the main control room.

"Them who are they, what are they doing."

Chuck went over to the control and did a close up on the three figures. On the screen showed a bat a black hedgehog and… "Is that one of Eggmans E-series robots, I thought he stopped making them." Manic was opened mouthed staring at the screen.

"He did and destroyed all them for some reason."

"Then what's going on and who are them too." Manic pointed to the Bat and hedgehog.

"I don't know, but I think things are going to heat up in Robotropolis."

**Central control.**

"Report Snively!" Dr Eggman said to his nephew who was typing at the controls and cheeking to see if anything had changed.

"Their seems to be swat bots destroyed."

"That's not right." Dingo said walking into the room with sleet with him.

"Yes I beat those freedom fighters are behind this." Sleet said crossing his arms and walking into the controls.

"No the freedom fighters have attack earlier today." Eggman was in a massive chair looking at the screens but could not see anything. Snively, Sleet and Dingo were all standing in front off the made doctor.

"I say its them heroes that are behind this one." They all turned to see metal Sonic at the entrance. His red eyes glowing, this made all off them except Eggman shiver.

"Who ever these Heroes are, I will personally make sure that they are destroyed." Sleet told them all but that only made metal Sonic laugh.

"Don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance against them four teams. You don't even know who they are."

"Well what I heard, you was defeated by them on a number off times. Plus it is you're fault that they are even together."

Dingo and Snively both looked as sleet and metal were arguing.

"Enough," Eggman shouted at the two making them jump. "I want them heroes captured and robotize."

"Why so eager that capture us Eggbut." They all turned round to see a pink hedgehog with a rabbit a small chao and finally a big cat stood behind them.

"It's Team Rose!" Eggman said standing up but was pushed back down by an invisible force.

"Have a seat Egghead." Vector came into the room throe the main doors with Charmy flying happily next to him. Espio came out of his camouflage next to his team.

"Who are you?" Snively asked as he started backing away scared of the crocodile that stood in front of him.

"Were Team Chaotix, big nose" Charmy flew up to the small man and stung him on the nose. This made Snively scream out in pain and run behind the metal hedgehog for protection. Metal just gave him a glare thou.

"That's it, there the heroes that are coursing all the trouble." Dingo could not help but laugh. But stopped when something came and hit him in the head. Every one turned to see team Dark at the third door and shadow coming out of his homing attack.

"So team Dark has joined the party." Metal said locking eyes with Shadow.

"Yah well it's not a party with out us." Rouge pointed to her team.

They all turned to the finale door to wait for the final team. But then heard a sound coming from above them and some arguing. They all turned to look at the air vents where Sonic Tails and Knuckles fell throw the gape landing on top off Sleet and Dingo.

"Great these guys are still around, I thought you would have Robotize them by now egg for brains." Sonic said as he jumped off them blocking the last exit.

"Why were you three in the air vent." Espio asked as he looked at the team that was covered head to toe in dirt.

"Yah well we ran into some trouble." Knuckles growled as he looked at Rouge who was laughing at him. Eggman took this time to get and make his way to the monitors and started typing in some commands. But Big saw this a brought his fishing rod out and grabbed Eggman with it bringing the fat doctor back to sit down on his chair. Metal Sonic went to hit Big but Knuckles was quick and punched metal in the jaw. But because metal was a robot he did not feel any pain.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Sonic said having his famous smirk on his face while shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up faker some off us have better things to do then stop Eggshell here." Shadow said sarcastically while Sonic glared at his double.

"What like using the eclipse cannon to blow up the planet?"

"If it would make you hurry up yes."

"Stop it both of you." Rouge shouted making them shut up.

"Wait I thought you was dead." Sleet said glaring at Sonic who ran out and then ran back in with rope and tide Sleet dingo and Snively up with it.

"Well if I was dead could I do that?" Sonic laughed as he tide a cloth around all their mouths in two seconds flat.

"What brings you annoying teams here." Eggman said setting down because every time he had tried to get up one of the Heroes had pushed him back down.

"Let us say it so you can understand Eggface. We are all ready to perform our team blasts on you if you even think about moving." Amy started saying brining out her hammer that was scaring Eggman.

"I would not think so Team Rose." Metal got up and went to make a grab for Cream but Omega was able to get into power formation and fire rouge and Shadow at the robot before he was even close to grabbing the small rabbit. Cream thanked them all before she used her ears to fly her over to where metal had fallen and use a small devise that Tails gave her earlier on. She put it on Metal, their was a surge of electricity that went throe the robot hedgehog before his eyes shut down.

"What did you do to him?" Eggman asked horrified looking at the robot he had spent so long in making just lye their motionless.

"We shut him down, and now it is time to right all the evil you have done." Tails got his backpack of and took a machine that looked like a hand hold computer but it was bright red with yellow buttons.

"What are you doing." Eggman shouted as Tails started hooking everything up to the main computer and typing in a few keys. After a few minutes every where around them lit up in a blues green colour before it started spreading around the whole of the egg shaped building they were all in. before it started making it's way around the whole of Robotropolis and then the whole of mobius. The glow soon came to a stop and Eggman looked around to see that he was in a throne room. But not just any ones throne room. He was in King Acorns throne room, every thing had turned back to the way it was before he had came and took everything over form king Acorn.

"But……… how!" Eggman was finely able to say looking around at the beautiful soundings that was making him sick.

"It's Tails new invention that turned everything on mobius back to normal. So now people won't get sick because off all the pollution you put in the air." Espio said looking around the palace.

"Yah and plus there is no more robotized citizens ever." Charmy said flying around Eggman and taunting him.

"Why you, how dare you destroy my paradise." Eggman screamed as he grabbed Charmy and ran to the controls and pushed Tails out the way.

"You lot take on step near me and this little bee we'll be the first to go." Eggman threatened. Sleet Dingo and Snively were all watching this to see where it was going. The four team all stopped not wanting to put Charmy in danger. But the bee was biting and scracting at Eggmans arm that was holding him by the neck. He was also yelling stuff about owing team Chaotix money that brought a little smile to Vectors face.

"Let him go now." Vector said remembering that Charmy was in danger.

"I Don't think so if there is anything I want right now is to see you all dead." Eggman shouted his gaze grew to Sonic who was helping Tails up. "Especially you hedgehog. I'm going to blow up this whole place in 15 seconds Eggman laughed an insane laugh as he let go of Charmy. But instead of running to his team Charmy punched Eggman in the face. Sleet Dingo and Snively where all trying to get free but couldn't. huge numbers now came onto the screen they did not have enough time to get out. Amy grabbed Cream who was starting to cry and big held onto them both not wanting to die. Team Chaotix all stood together looking for a way out with team Sonic.

"Shadow can you warp us out off here." Rouge asked turning to the black Hedgehog who nodded to her.

"Omega get team Rose, Rouge you get team Chaotix I'll get team Sonic." Shadow told them before they rushed to each team. Omega brought Amy, Cream, Cheese and big over to the middle.

Rouge brought Vector Espio and Charmy over to the middle.

Eggman seeing what they where up to saw shadow holding onto a chaos emerald. Looking with pure hatred at Sonic he brought out a gun hidden near the controls. He quickly grabbed it he was not going to let Sonic if anyone out off here alive. Waiting for him to get over to the other teams he waited until shadow was calling out the words Chose Control when he shot the bullet.

Sonic saw this just as Eggman fired, there was no where to run because if did they would warp with out him and if he stayed the bullet would hit him just before it they warped. For once in his life Sonic world was going in slow motion. The light of the chaos emerald was surrounding them but it was going to slow the bullet would hit him. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and draw him closer into the group when the bullet hit. He could hear the scream in pain as they warped out if their.

Their was 4 seconds left but just before it got to the last second metals eyes glowed red. Before everything blow up around the 5 off them.


	2. Who are the Heroes

**_Just so you know I have had huge writers block for this so some of the charters are out of place. I'm hoping to sort that out as I go along. I am sorry about the spelling as I said before I am not the world's best speller. And I have been using spell check. _**

**_Any way I hope you like so pleases read and review. And tell me how to improve on it and you can even give you're ideas for this too. _**

**Sonic Heroes meet the freedom fighters.**

**Chapter 2: Who are the Heroes**

Manic looked around the hideout Uncle Chuck had been living had all of a sudden turned into a mobian house. The computers where still their but everything else was how it was before Robotnick had came and took over the whole planet. Not believing his eyes Manic ran over to the window to look out side, their was a fountain and houses, not one scrap yard it was all clean with no one having to worry about pollution.

"Uncle Chuck every thing is back to nor…" Manic started saying as he turned around to face a pale blue hedgehog and not the robot of Uncle Chuck.

"What's wrong Manic why are you looking at me like that, you look like you seen a ghost." Uncle Chuck said looking at the green hedgehog who had his mouth wide open.

"Chuck you're normal." Manic was finale able to say.

"What do you mean normal?"

"What I mean is you're not a robot any more."

"What!" Chuck shouted as he rushed over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. After a few minutes Chuck came out holding his face and had tears to his eyes.

"I'm no longer a robot, I'm normal." He slowly said Manic stood in front of him a big grin on his face.

"If it happened here it must off happened all over Mobius." Manic said as he looked out the window again at the beauty when something hit him.

"What who did this I know Robutnick wouldn't."

"It must have been them too the one's with the E series robot. They must be that hero group." Chuck said looking at the emblem in Manic hand.

"Really I thought that their must have been more then just three, the freedom fighters have more people then that." Manic crossed his arms over his chest, Chuck was about to speck when there was an explosion, rushing out they could see that King Acorn's palaces had been blown up. The entire robotzied citizen that where now normal where rushing out off where all the rocks were landing.

"What happened?" Manic grabbed one of the people that was on the floor hurt. It was a male fox with blue eyes but red fur.

"I don't know one minute I was robots then anther I was normal, I was up near the throne room when I was turned back to normal. Robotnick was angry, there was a bunch of mobian's in their saying that he had lost the kept calling him Eggman." The Fox said coughing now and then Uncle Chuck came over and was hearing everything. Manic would have laughed at the Eggman thing but new better then to do that now the fox was hurt having been so close to the blast.

"They where standing in front of all the exit's making sure that Robotnick couldn't escape. They wouldn't let him go, I think they said something about team blasts or something. But Robotnick grabbed one of them and threatened them to stay back he then went and said that he was going to blow up the whole building that's when I ran." The Fox looked up at Manic his blue eyes filled with fear.

"That must be why he is still alive." Uncle Chuck said finding a near blanket that was hanging out side one of the houses and wrapped it around the fox.

"Yah and the mobian's that help turn every one back are now…" Manic was saying but the fox stooped him.

"No I heard one shout out Chaos control I looked behind me and saw this green light but." The fox started coughing Manic and Chuck were listening.

"I heard a gun shot and a scream, I may not have seen them but I know their was children in their." At this Manic and Chuck both looked at each other.

"Manic you go and see if you can help anyone else I'll send a message to the freedom fighters and tell them what happened, Also to tell them to bring some surplices with them and to get here as soon a possible."

* * *

Tikal sat at the lake on angle Ireland, her and Chaos had came back to help Knuckles out with guarding the master emerald while he helped Sonic and the others go after Eggman. She could still remember how they had helped save Chaos from his anger and how much power Sonic had from using the seven chaos emeralds. She found out after she came back that shadow could use that power too and Tails and Knuckles also. Chaos was happy being the guardian of the chao again and she had become best friends Amy and Cream but the one she got most on with was Rouge who was always coming up to steel the master emerald. Tikal found this funny and had sometimes helped Rouge just for a joke on Knuckles.

"I wonder how their all doing." Tikal said to her self looking down on her reflection. The other day a pink Hedgehog and ground squirrel had came up to Angel Ireland that gave Knuckles a real shock.

Flash Back

"_Knuckles… KNUCKLES!" Tikal could hear someone shouting it didn't sound like any of the Sonic Heroes so she looked over at the water puddle near her._

"_Chaos can you please go and see who that is." Tikal asked as the puddle disappeared. Looking back at where she could hear the voices Tikal could hear them getting closer. 'I wonder if I should tell Knuckles.' Tikal looked over at a little hut that Knuckles had been living in she lived in the one next to him. _

"_Were do you think he is." She heard one of the voices say, the next minute Chaos was standing next to her telling her what he had seen. _

"_Right I will deal with them I don't think we should wake Knuckles, he was up all last night watching the master emerald in that storm we had." Nodding his head Chaos melted back down into the puddle but kept close to Tikal._

"_Can I help you?" Tikal said as she walked away from the emerald to the too girls making sure that they could not see the master emerald. _

"_Who are you?" the pink hedgehog said in what sounded like a jealous tone of voice. She had long quills and a red tank top, black trousers with a yellow belt and dark purple and red boots. Her green eyes where fixed on Tikal not trusting her. _

"_I'm Tikal I'm a friend of Knuckles. Who are you and what are you doing up here." Tikal asked them. _

"_I'm Princess Sally Acorn and this is Princess Sonia Hedgehog we came up here to see Knuckles, do you know were he is right now." Sally asked as Tikal pretended to think. Sally brown hair was down to her shoulders and wore a blue vest with blue boots that held a hand held computer. She wore a plane white tank top with a blue jean skirt. _

"_I think he went down to the surface for some reason, if you tell me the reason you're up here I'll be glad to pass on the message."_

"_This is freedom fighter business, so were going to have to tell him not you." Sonia said looking at Tikal like she might bite her head of any minute. Tikal just smiled and then turned to Sally. _

"_To tell you the truth princess," Tikal started to say. "Knuckles was up all last night trying to make sure that the Ireland was safe. You see we had a storm last night so I was hoping on letting him sleep." Tikal was not going to mention the Master emerald but didn't see the point in having to lye to them about knuckles. _

"_Oh I see well this is very important that we speak to him. We were hoping that he could help us out with a mission on Robotropolis_.._." Sally said Tikal just smiled and turned to look the way she came from. _

"_He should be up soon." Both Sonia and Sally looked at one anther not understanding what Tikal had just done when they heard a surprised yell and angry shouting. _

"_CHAOS WHAT THE HEEK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."_

_After about a minute or two a red Echidna came out of the bushes dripping wet and very angry, but when he saw Sally and Sonia he froze in the spot he was standing staring at both of them and going white in the face. _

"_Hello Knuckles we were wounding if you could help us with a mission." Sally asked and Sonia stood next to her. _

"……_Um what … mission is it." Knuckles was finale able to say turning to Tikal. _

'_Tikal don't mention Sonic, Tails or Amy.' Knuckles thought knowing Tikal could read his mind._

"_Well you see normally we wouldn't ask you but we really need to get this compartment for the derobotize that can help us turn all the citizen of Mobius normal again." Sonia told Knuckles as she walked up to him but still looking at Tikal. Seeing this Knuckles knew what Sonia was thinking and suppose that he better set her mind at ease and get Tikal out of Sonia's most hated books. _

"_Sonia, Tikals a relative of mien." Knuckles laughed making Sonia go bright red in the face. _

"_What… Oh I'm so sorry, Tikal is it, I'm sorry I… did…" Sonia started saying her expression started to soften as she tried to apologies. _

"_It doesn't matter." Tikal smiled at the pink hedgehog who was still turning into a red hedgehog. _

"_So Knuckles will you help us." Sally asked making Knuckles jump in the air he really didn't want to answer this. _

"_When do you need the help?" He finale asked. _

"_Three days from now in the morning." Sally said that made Knuckles look down to the ground and put his hand to his head trying to think of away out of this. He knew he had to help the others with the mission to stop Eggman in the evening but he couldn't tell them that they had no clue who the hero group was. The only way they didn't know that the groups was really called Sonic heroes was because Shadow was not going around saying he had anything to do with Sonic._

"_I can't I promised Tikal I'll show her how to protect the Ireland. She still learning how to be a guardian you see and it takes a few days for it to sink in." Tikal looked over at Knuckles and gave him a glare. _

"_You sure Knuckles we could really use you're help the freedom fighters aren't doing to good. Last time we went into Robotropolis we were almost caught." Sonia said looking down and bringing her hands to her medallion. _

"_Ever since Sonic, Tails and Amy ran away 1 half years ago the freedom fighters have not been doing well pleases we could really use you're help." Sally said at the mention of Sonic thou Sonia got an angry look. _

"_Have you seen him Knuckles." Sonia asked Tikal looked over at Knuckles who looked like he had an annoyed look. _

"_For the 500 time I haven't seen Sonic for three years and this Tails and Amy I have never meet." Tikal was surprised that Knuckles was able to keep a straight face. _

"_Pleases help… you wouldn't mind would you Tikal." Sally said but the look Knuckles was given her she knew she had to lie. _

"_I'm sorry but it is really important that I learn all this." Tikal said at this both Sally and Sonia looked upset they said good bye and told Tikal she was more then welcome to visit the great forest. After they where gone Knuckles had spent the rest of the day trying to kill Chaos for waking him up. _

End of Flash Back

Tikal stood up to see all the chao flying they had came to angel Ireland as the pollution was starting to come in to the secret Chao guardians. Smiling Tikal turned around and went to check on the master emerald when she felt a strange energy coming from behind her. Turning around Tikal saw a green glow and then saw the four groups standing together. But when she saw a light pink Hedgehog holding onto Sonic with blood coming out of a wound near her heart.

"Amy!" Tikal said every one looked at Amy who was holding onto Sonic. Sonic who looked down on her realising that Amy was the one who had taken the bullet that Eggman had fired at him.

"Amy!" Sonic cried as he quickly grabbed Amy and lifted her up. "Tikal can you heal her."

"Maybe I don't know, my grandma in the past tough me a little about healing. But I'm going to need some plants." Tikal said as she ran up to look at Amy's wound.

"I'll go and find some healing plants." Knuckles said as he ran of to a part of the Ireland he knew that they grew on.

"I'll help him." Rouge said as she took to the sky and followed Knuckles.

"We better try and at least get her wound cleared up. Ill go and get some water." Espio said as he brought out a bottle that was in the bag Tails was holding and put some of the lakes water in it. He then went up to Sonic and Amy and started pouring some of the water onto the wound.

"Here's a cloth Mr Espio." Cream said as she handed a white cloth to Espio.

"Amy Come on stay awake." Sonic said as he saw Amy eyes closing. At the Sound of Sonic Voice Amy looked up at him her eyes half open.

"Sonic we better get her inside some where." Tails said nodding Sonic turned to Tikal Who pointed to the diction of her hut and with that sonic ran of down their. Shadow picked up Tikal and followed. The others were following them both too.

As soon as they got to the Hut Sonic rushed in and put Amy down on the bed. Shadow came in with Tikal who quickly went up to Amy and put her hand on her forehead.

"She has temperate." Tikal said as she put some blankets on Amy. Sonic just stood there looking at Amy her skin going pale at the lose of blood.

The others showed up Knuckles handing the plants him and Rouge had gathered to Tikal.

"Thanks, you lot are going to have to wait outside." Tikal told them, Shadow walked out and so did Sonic but not before taking one last look at Amy.

Out side every one sat in silent not wanting to talk.

"Sonic what happened?" Tails asked as Sonic was looking at the ground.

"Eggman had a gun and went to shot me, Amy must have seen him and shielded me from the shot." Sonic said looking at Tails the others listening.

"Figures Egghead would try and make sure he got rid off you. He hates you the most." Vector said Charmy was buzzing about over his head.

"Don't worry Amy going to be all right." The small bee tried to cheer everyone up.

"You're right Charmy." Rouge all off a sudden said making every one jump. "Amy will be all right she never gives up on anything so why should she give p now."

"Yah especially if she wants to marry Mr Sonic." Cream said standing up and letting go of Cheese so the Chao could flout about. Every one started laughing at this.

"Yah you're right Amy never dose give up on anything." Sonic said looking at the hut. Knuckles and Tails both gave each other a grin.

"What are you too grinning at?" Shadow said looking at the too.

"Easy Sonic is starting to fall for Amy." Knuckles laughed a little but making sure that only him Tails and Shadow could hear.

"How the heck would someone like you figure that out?" Shadow asked knowing that Knuckles couldn't even figure out his own love life.

"Easy we get Tikal to read his mind." Tails answered at this Shadow looked at the young fox.

"She reads minds, you too better not have got her to read my mind or else I'll pull all you're insides out." Shadow said walking of too talk to Rouge.

"You think he'll really pull our insides out Knuckles." Tails asked he looked up at Knuckles.

"This Shadow of course he would, any too late now we all ready got her to read his mind." Knuckles said closing his eyes as he lay down.

"Yah too late now."

They stayed their waiting their some minutes not talking. Espio leaning against a tree and Charmy was smelling the flowers with Cream making a flower crown for Amy. Vector was listening to his Music. Shadow was up in a tree while Rouge was examining some of her jewels with Omega. Tails and Knuckles were sitting by a Tree Knuckles asleep and Tails drawing up some blue prints on how to make the tornado go faster. Big was sitting with Froggy and checking to make sure there was nothing wrong with his fishing rod. Sonic sat on a rock near the hut, every now again each one of them would look at the hut too see if everything was ok.

* * *

"Their you go, don't worry you'll be alright." Manic said as he helped an old lady into a bed. She was a Cat and had some burn on her but other then that she was going to be ok.

"Is everything ok here." Bunny asked as she came into the room that they where putting in all the injured mobian's. Bunny who was no longer a half robot wore jean trousers and a pink top.

"Yah, well where lucky no one was seriously injured." Manic said as he turned to the rabbit.

"Well you're Mums looking for ya. She wants to talk about what happened here." Bunny said as Manic nodded and followed Bunny out some freedom fighters were their to see that the injured were ok.

"So what happened here any why hun." Bunny asked as her and Manic walked down the path to Uncle Chuck's new house.

"Well their was this glow and then everything was normal, me and Chuck started talking and then there was an explosion." Manic said as he saw a little kid run to his mum and hug her. Smiling Manic turned to look at Bunny again.

"You think that Hero group was behind it don't yah." Bunny said looking over her shoulder to look at the hedgehog.

"Yah who else do you think it could have been."

"Maybe sugerhog had something to do with it." Bunny said Manic looked up at her on this.

"Maybe but no one has heard from Sonic in a year, he might not even be alive." Manic said looking in front of him. "If we had believed him about Tails he wouldn't have ran of."

"Don't say things like that I'm sure he'll show up some day." Bunny said Manic gave a smile to Bunny. He knew when he first meet her that he could trust her but he didn't know if he could tell her that he missed Sonic, he knew Sonia did, every time she meet up with Knuckles she always asked him about Sonic. He even blamed himself about Sonic running of too look after the two tailed fox he still remembered how Sonic asked him to back him up. Soon they where both at the house.

"Manic you're here how is every one." Queen Aleena said as Bunny and Manic walked in.

"Their all fine Mum, no one was seriously hurt." Just then Roter, Sally, Sonia and Antwon all came in. Chuck was in the corner sitting at a table. As everyone took a set Queen Aleena started talking.

"Now everyone knows why we are all here."

"We iz here to find out what happened." Antoine said looking at Sally as he said it.

"I say it was the Hero group. Me and Manic saw a Black hedgehog a Bat and a E-series robot grinding up a pipe to the main control room. Plus Michle the Fox said he heard a bunch of mobian's in the control room saying to Robotnik that he couldn't win. Who else could it be?" Chuck said as she said this.

"That's True but why would they have Children there if they where stopping Robotnik, I mean isn't that dangerous." Rotor said.

"Well maybe they like taking risks; I mean they do have an E-series robot with them." Bunny said looking around.

"Well the only clue we have right now on who they are is this emblem." Manic said brining out the emblem and putting it on the table.

"What dose the blue yellow and red stand for?" Sally asked picking up the emblem to have a look at it.

"We don't know all we know is that Robotnik never wanted us to know who they were, we think that he feared that if we did we could beat him. But they where able to fight and defeat him on their own. We need to know who they are so we can thank them properly for freeing mobius." Aleena said they all nodded.

"I can ask Knuckles if he can help us." Sonia said.

"Why bother it's not like he has been helping us out lately." Manic said making Sonia angry. "Like that time you went to find out why Angle island fell into the sea and he wasn't their, or the time you went to ask him to help out in a mission. He wasn't their. Oh yah that was twice. And a few days ago he was talking about having to help some female Echidna out in becoming a guardian and couldn't help us to morning. I thought he was the last of his kind." Manic said finished Sonia looked like she was going to rip his head of.

"SO HE FOUND SOME ONE FROM HIS FAMILLY IS THAT SO WRONG." Sonia shouted.

"YES I THINK HE KNOWS SOMETHING AND ISN'T TELLING US." Manic shouted back.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU." Queen Aleena shouted making her two children stop arguing.

"You know manic has a point why has Knuckles stopped helping us. Ever since a year ago he had been making up esquires to not help us. Like he has something else planed or he just simply not their, and now Tikal showed up." Sally said looking at them Sonia was getting madder.

"If Knuckles knew something he would tell me I know he would. Maybe the reason he wasn't there was because he was of searching for something and that's how he found Tikal." Sonia said.

"Sonia right, Knuckles helped us out in the past. He doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to. He isn't even a freedom fighter." Bunny said making Sonia smile.

"Fine, but I still think he knows something." Manic said.

"We'll dose thiz mean we have too look for a E-zereisz robot in the streets now." Antoine said looking at them all and taking the subject of Knuckles.

"No I don't think they'll bring that out, but keep an eye out for a black hedgehog and a bat. They are properly part of the hero group." Queen Aleena said to them all.

"Oh and also keep an eye out for anyone saying Eggman, I think that's what the hero group called Robotnik." Chuck said at this all the teens nodded and left to go out side and help every one with the other freedom fighters.

"Chuck do you think the see'er was wrong about the prophecy." Aleena asked her old friend.

"Must have been, Some get things wrong." Chuck said as he went to go out side and help the others.

"Chuck do you think Sonic would show up." At this Chuck looked at the queen. He knew how much she wanted to meet her son, and every time she thought she would he had ran off with out knowing that he could have finale meet his mum. He also knew that even thou the freedom fighters were angry at him running of they didn't hate him and actule wanted him to come back because they missed the fast blue hedgehog.

"Yes I think he'll show up, I just don't know when. He never could sit still for long." Chuck said as he left the Queen on her own the hero emblem on the table shining in the light.


	3. The trouble begins

**A new life. **

Tikal was just checking over Amy to make sure she didn't miss anything when healing.

"So, am I going to be ok?" Amy asked looking at the spirit who had her head leaning on her hand thinking.

"From what I can see, yes you're going to live." Both girls started laughing, Amy had woken up when Tikal was using her powers to restore Amy's energy and then started wrapping the wound.

"So what happened Amy? Why were you shot?" Tikal asked as she went and got Amy an apple to eat.

"I saw Eggman holding a gun up at Sonic; he was going to fire it when Sonic had no choice of getting hit by the bullet or to get blown up." Amy started to say as she looked down at the bandaging Tikal had done around her chest. "So I tried to pull him more into the group but instead got hit my self."

Tikal nodded as she sat down, she knew how Sonic felt about Amy even if he didn't know it but she couldn't tell Amy this.

"Well we better tell everyone you're ok." Tikal got up and gave Amy a white top that was hers and a black skirt that she had brought when she went shopping in station squire for some cloths with Rouge.

"You don't want to go out in you dress, it's covered in blood." Amy smiled and thanked Tikal for the cloths as she changed.

Out side every one was all in the same place as they where before. When they heard the door open Tikal came out.

"Is Amy ok Tikal?" Big ask froggy on his head. Tikal smiled and nodded and soon Amy came out smiling at them.

"Hi you miss me." She asked Cream ran up to the pink hedgehog and gave her a huge hug. "Careful Cream, it still hurts you know." Every one started laughing.

**Amy is 89 healed**. Omega said making Rouge and Shadow hit their heads.

"That's Amy's ok you dim wit." Rouge said making Omega look down on her.

I don't understand.

"Tails we need you to give Omega a personality again." Rouge said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Espio suddenly said making them all look at the chameleon who had a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean Espio?" Knuckles asked as Espio shock his head.

"Don't you get it, Eggman's gone, so there is no need for the Sonic Heroes anymore." They all just looked at him.

"You know something Espio right. There is no need for all of us to stay together, I mean me Espio and Charmy are going to stay together as we work as detectives." Vector said.

**I have no use now, all Eggman robots have been destroyed except me. Preparing to self destruct.** Omega said when Rouge hit him on the head.

"Don't you dare self destruct. You're not Eggman's robot you're our friend"

"I don't want to stop being a hero. It gave me the best friends I have ever had." Cream started crying and Amy brought her into a light cuddle.

"Well we can stop being heroes, but that doesn't mean we can stop being friends. We can still see and hang out with each other." Sonic said getting everyone's attention and bringing a smile to Creams face.

"Who ever said we where friends." Shadow said having a smirk on his face.

"Well were always going to meet up and see who's the fastest, which is obliviously me." Sonic said with his trade mark smirk.

"In you're dreams."

"Plus Rouge is always going to come up here and try to steel the master emerald." Knuckles said making Rouge look at him.

"That Emeralds mien."

"Plus I'd be going shopping in station squire with Rouge Amy and Cream." Tikal said this brought an even bigger smile to the young rabbits face.

"Yah but that only connecting team Sonic, Dark and Rose what about team Chaotix." Vector said.

"Well I can build you stuff that can help you with you're job." Tails said Making Charmy fly all about happy.

"So dose this mean we can all stay friends." Cream asked as everyone nodded this made her jump into the air and start flying with Charmy.

"What about the freedom fighters, their going to want to know who beat Egg head." Amy said every one looked at her.

"I'm not in the mood for all that, I say we keep it quite." Rouge said.

"But station squire knows who we all are, if one of them ask a citizen their then what happens is…" Tails started saying when Sonic butted in.

"Well tell them not to say anything; after all they do owe us."

"Fakers right."

"I'm not the faker you are, you faker."

"I'm older you copied me."

"I was born you copied me." Every one started laughing as Sonic and Shadow started fighting at who was faster, cooler and better looking then the other.

* * *

"Whatca doing down here Sally gal?" Bunny asked coming down to a computer room that Robotnik ones used.

"I'm trying to find out who these heroes are." Sally said looking throw the files when one caught her attention. "What's this?"

"What's what hun?" Bunny asked coming up to the computer to see the words ultimate life form. "What was Robotnik planning?"

"No Robotnik didn't create this life form his grandfather did, it say that it was created 50 years ago by Gerald Robotnik to help the world. But a government called gun shut it down fearing the power the life form had. Gerald was in raged at his granddaughters Marries death that he changed the programming to make the life form destroy the planet." Sally said looking to Bunny who had her hand to her mouth.

"You mean that thing is out their somewhere." Bunny said shocked over her face.

"Wait theirs more but it something that Robotnik wrote." Sally said seeing the text on the bottom.

"I thought by realising Shadow I would be unstoppable but he was playing me all along to destroy the planet. My grandfather would destroy anything for Marries even me. The stupid fool even erased all the data on Shadow so I can't create my own ultimate life form. What's worse I was being played twice by Rouge the Bat now both of them are proving to be quite annoying as team dark. I will upgrade Metal Sonic so that he can destroy them four teams once and for all." Sally read out from the computer.

"Sounds like old Robutnik kept a dairy, who knew." Bunny said looking at the file.

"No I think he was really annoyed at so he might have tried to Wright what he was feeling then destroying his own robots." Sally said looking throw the files again but then went of it.

"Sally gal does think that they might be part of the hero group." Bunny asked Sally looked up at her old friend.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Robotnik seems to really hate them."

"Robotnik hates every one."

"Yah but he said they where Team dark, also Rough the bat." Bunny said making Sally smile at Bunny.

"Bunny if they are this means we have a name and can find out who the others are." Sally said when Rotor came in.

"Way a head of you sally, Manic found out about some detectives that live in station square called the Chaotix detectives. We think that they might be able to help." Rotor said showing Sally a flyer with a crocodile, chameleon and a Bee.

"They don't look very good." Sally said wondering why detectives would advertise themselves.

"Well we heard they were the best, they might even be able to find Sonic, Tails and Amy as well." Rotor said as Bunny took the poster to look at.

"I'm going Station square anyway, see some people and make sure their alright. So how bout tomorrow I go and have a word with them while I'm their." Bunny said looking at the too of them.

"Thanks Bunny that would be great." Sally said as she shut the computer down and the three of them left the room.

* * *

"Charmy were meant to be working now go and get the pizza." Vector said looking out the window to the see. They had set up the new office near the beach which near the train station. Cream was living with her mum next door which was good for Charmy as he had a friend to play with. Amy was also living close in her beach house and Rouge Shadow and Omega were living down town. Big was living in the Jungle with froggy at the mystic ruins and Tails was at his work shop their too. With Sonic crashing their for a few days. Knuckles Tikal and Chaos was living still on angle Irelands but still, Vector was happy as they all kept in touch.

"Why am I always having to go and get the pizza why can't Espio I'm tired."

"You want to get paid don't you" Vector said as Charmy nodded. "THEN GO AND GET THE PIZZA."

"Fine, fine I'm going." Charmy said as he opened the door to be greeted By Bunny.

"Oh hi ya is this the Chaotix detectives agency." Bunny asked looking at the rabbit standing in front of him.

"Yah I'm Charmy wait just here." Charmy said a big grin on his face as he flew of in to the back were Bunny could hear him shouting haply.

"VECTOR WE GOT A CLINT."

"WHAT ARE YOU SURE."

"YAH SHE IS RIGHT OUT SIDE NOW."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET HER IN AND GET THE PIZZA."

A few minutes after the shouting had finished Charmy came flying out with a big grin on his face.

"You can go in now." Nodded to the bee Bunny went into the office that was a real mess.

"Sorry about the mess but we just moved in you see." Bunny turned to see a crocodile behind the desk and in the corner was a chameleon.

"My name is Vector and this is Espio the bee you meet was Charmy and we are the Chaotix detectives." Vector said intruding them making Bunny sweat drop. (you know like in an anime when someone dose something stupid)

"Well hi yah I'm Bunny Rabbot and I'm from the freedom fighter group from the great forest." Bunny said thinking it best to introduce her self to the two detectives.

"What you're a freedom fighter" Vector was chocking on his own words not expecting this Espio was looking Bunny over quickly.

"Vector I'll make the phone call." Espio said walking out the room Bunny looked as the Chameleon left not understanding what was going on.

"Um why he have to make a phone call?" Bunny asked as Vector was quickly stuffing something in his draw.

"Oh… um Freedom fighters…get…special deals with us." Vector finale said as Bunny just stared at him.

"So what is it we can do for you miss Rabbot?" Vector asked trying to make him self seem important again.

"Oh you can just call me Bunny, the reason that I'm here is because I want to know if you can find out about the Hero group that defeated Robotnik." Bunny asked looking at Vector who was now pale white.

'Great she wants us to find our selves.' Vector thought when Espio came back into the room.

"That group is hard to find out about. Some one asked us before to research into them but we couldn't come up with anything." Vector was grateful that Espio was able to think on his feet. But what he didn't like was the smile Bunny had on her face.

"Well what if I give you'll some little information I have right now." Bunny said folding her arms. Vector and Espio were trying to think what she could know.

"Tell us the information and we will see if we can find anything else." Vector finale said.

"Ok I we all know back at the great forest that there are four teams. Also the only thing we know about this is that one team is called Team Dark." Bunny was saying now seeing Espio stop breathing and staring at her. "We found out on one of old Robutnik computers is that their are two mobian's in Team Dark called Rouge the Bat and Shadow. It you'll can find out about them I'm sure you'll be able to find out about the rest."

"Um sure well get right on that miss Bunny." Vector was so pale he was surprised that he was able to talk.

"Thank you'll now, well I gotta get going I need to check and see if some friends of mine are ok." Bunny said when Espio had just came in front of her.

'He's fast.'

"Listen were going to need to know where you're going to be staying in station square so we can get in contact with you."

"Oh that's easy next door with my ant and cousin." And with that the Rabbit was out the door Espio turned to look at Vector.

"Now what are we going to do they know about Rouge and Shadow, and I'll bet my life she suspects something now." Espio said looking at Vector who opened his desk draw to revile a small emblem.

"I don't know, them freedom fighters don't know how close they are to finding out about all of us. Plus if that rabbit is staying with Cream" Vector said knowing how the little rabbit had said she would look after a lot of their stuff until they had sorted out the pest problem because thier new home was filled with bugs. Quite a lot of that stuff was to do with the Sonic heroes.

"Pizza here." Charmy all of a sudden said flying into the building with about 15 boxes of Pizza.

* * *

"Hi this is Sonia." Sonia said as she answered her phone that was ringing.

"Hi Sonia this is Bunny I think the Chaotix detectives know more then their willing to tell." Bunny said on the other line.

"Really why?"

"They didn't seem to keen on this, plus when I mentioned Team Dark Rouge and Shadow they went white in the face." Bunny said which made Sonia think.

"We'll see what they come up with until then try and keep a look out ok." Sonia said saying good bye as well.

'Were getting so close to finding out who they are.' Sonia thought as she went to go and sit down on her chair in front of her dresser. Picking up a small blue box Sonia opened it to reveal a guitar like medallion.

"You miss him don't you Sonia." Getting a surprise Sonia turned around to see Sally at the door way.

"Yah I guess, he's my brother and because of me he ran out on the freedom fighter groups." Sonia said taking the medallion out of the box.

"You shouldn't blame you're self that brother of you're could never sit still. He was always running every where properly because nothing could beat him." Sally said remembering Sonic always being so cocky about everything.

"Yah you're right I just wish I knew where he was I mean is he ok." Sonia said putting the medallion back down.

"Yah I want to know that too. I worry about him a Tails and Amy but then I think that their Sonic and Tails are properly just stuffing their faces with chilly dogs and Amy has to watch it." Both girls started to laugh at this but it was only for a second.

* * *

"Sonic why the heck are you stuffing you're face with chilly dogs it's gross watching you eat." Amy yelled as her Sonic Tails Cream and Cheese were all in Tails work shop hanging out but the two girls got caught having to watch the boys eat chilly dogs.

"Why what's wrong with the way I eat." Sonic asked with his mouth full.

'That's what's wrong you have no table manners.'

"Chou Chou Chou"

* * *

**Ok I understand that I can not write properly for Bunny and trust me Antoine is going to be worse so if you can just imagine their voices when their talking in this it would actual be ok other then that I'm trying.**

**Oh yah pleases review and thanks for the idea Random Chao About Cream Being Bunny cousin. If anyone else has any other ideas pleases send them in.**


	4. from bad to worse

**Chapter 4 from bad to worse **

Manic walked up to the freedom fighter jet he didn't care what his sister said he still thought that Knuckles knew something and was not telling them.

"And where might you be going." Manic turned around to see Uncle Chuck standing at the door looking at him.

"I'm going to talk to Knuckles he knows something and I'm going to find out what." Manic said turning his back on Chuck and started walking to the plane again.

"And what are you going to do if Sonia finds out." Chuck said while Manic stopped walking.

"If she finds out that's her business." Manic said before hopping into the plane and starting it up.

"Manic."

"Yah." Manic said turning to face Chuck.

"Be careful and don't upset Knuckles. Also be nice to this Tikal."

"Don't worry I will." Manic said before flying off up to angel islands.

"I hope you do Manic someone might get hurt." Chuck said walking out of the room.

* * *

Bunnie sat in the living room of her aunt's Vanilla house while Vanilla was making some tea.

"Oh I'm sorry you just missed Cream she would have been so excited to see you. But she has made a lot of friends here, I'm sure she will be back soon." Vanilla said putting a cup of tea in front of Bunnie.

"It's ok so who are Creams friends." Bunnie asked she had never meet Cream and wanted to know what her young cousin was into.

"Well she has made quite a few." Vanilla said siting down about to tell Bunnie about all Creams friends when Cream came running into the room.

"Mum I forgot my bag." Cream said as she came into the sitting room when she saw Bunnie. "Um hello."

"Oh Cream this is your cousin Bunnie she has came all the way from the great forest." Vanilla said walking up to her daughter.

"Hi yah." Bunnie said as Cream looked shyly to her.

"Cream don't be shy." Vanilla said when she looked out side the open door to see Amy waiting out side for Cream.

"Oh its nice to meet you." Cream said a little bit braver having her mum by her.

"Cream why don't you invite Amy in I'm sure you can be a little bit late." Vanilla said she didn't know how long Bunnie was staying and so wanted Cream to spend at least a little bit of time. Plus she also knew how much Cream was more confident with her friends around.

"Um ok." Cream said running out to tell Amy.

"Oh auntie I'm going to be in town for a while I don't wanna take Cream from her friends." Bunnie said standing up when she saw a pink hedgehog out side talking to Cream.

'It can't be, Amy.' Bunnie thought as the pink Hedgehog looked up their eyes meeting for a split second. The pink hedgehog then turned back to Cream saying something before looking to where the Chaotix lived before she smiled and started walking of.

After that Cream back in a little bit of a sad look on her face she went strait up to her mum to tell her what Amy said. Vanilla seemed to understand as she smiled.

"Is something wrong." Bunnie asked she didn't now what just happened.

"Oh nothing it just seems Amy can't join us for tea. Cream is just a little upset that's all." Vanilla said but Bunnie could see that it was not because Amy could not join them for tea but something else.

"Mum I'm going to clean my room so Bunnie has a place to sleep. You are going to stay here aren't you." Cream said when Bunnie nodded Cream burst into a big smile and ran off.

* * *

Manic had just got to Angel islands and already it seemed no one was their.

'maybe I shouldn't have came up here, I mean Sonia is properly right……"

"I wouldn't step there if I was you." Manic heard a voice and turned around to see a female echidna in a tribal outfit.

"What." Manic could her himself say he didn't expect to run into her.

"The puddle, you don't wont to make him angry by stepping in him." Tikal said earning a weird look from Manic.

'Ok she is insane.'

"Oh no I'm not insane its just…"

"Tikal who are you talking to." Knuckles asked coming out of no where.

"Knuckles just the echidna I came to see." Manic said Tikal kinder freaked him out knowing what he was thinking. Taking a step forward Manic stepped in the water not realising until to late when his foot would not move. "Hey what's going on."

"I told you not to step in him." Tikal laughed but Knuckles was red (even more red) with anger.

"**CHAOS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LET GO OF MANICS LEG."**

With that the water let go making manic fall to the floor. Pulling himself up from the floor Manic saw the water grow in a being made of pure water with to gems for eyes and what looked like it's brain showing.

"Chaos say your sorry." Tikal said as the water creature stared Manic and was really starting to scare the freedom fighter. "Now um Mr green hedgehog can you say you're sorry." Tikal said not knowing Manics name. Knuckles just hit his head.

"Tikal he doesn't understand Chaos and his name is manic." Knuckles said turning to Manic he helped the hedgehog up. "So what have you came up here for Manic."

"We'll I just wanted to know what you have been doing for the past year." Manic asked Knuckles started looking at Tikal.

"Tikal can you go and check and make sure the emerald is safe." Knuckles asked avoiding the question and Manic noticed it.

"Knuckles answer the question."

"Manic I'll tell you the same thing I told Sonia. All I have been doing is staying up here on this island watching over the chaos emerald."

"That's bullshit tell me the truth." Manic said he was not in the mood.

"Manic I'm telling the truth" Knuckles said he was starting to worry Manic was not like Sonia.

"Manic pleases Knuckles has not done anything wrong." Tikal said Chaos was behind her nodding his head of. Just then the whole island started to shake and then drop.

"What's happening." Manic said falling over.

"Looks like Rouge is here I'll go say hello." Tikal said walking off in the direction of the Master Emerald.

"I'm going to kill that bat." Knuckles said with so much furry running ahead of Tikal. Chaos looked down at the green hedgehog before pulling him up and dragging him of to where the two echidnas just went.

* * *

"Sally gal this is Bunnie you there." Sally heard Bunnie on the phone.

"Yah this is Sally, what's wrong Bunnie." Sally asked worried that something was wrong.

"I saw her gal I saw Amy." Bunnie said making Sally eyes go large.

"Are you sure it was Amy." Sally asked.

"Well it was a pink hedgehog called Amy I never meet her she didn't come in. But I'm sure it was her." Bunnie said over the phone. "But I'll try an find her tomorrow and see."

"Ok Bunnie if it is her do you think she'll know where Sonic is." Sally said a blush on her checks forming. She still had feelings for the blue Hedgehog and every one knew it. In fact when Queen Aleena came to knothole she found out her and Sonic were to be married and bring together the two kingdoms.

"Maybe I'll see tomorrow. It seems Cream here knows her, I'll talk to you tomorrow Sally gal." Bunnie said hanging up.

Sally put the phone up and walked onto her balcony she needed some fresh air.

'Sonic what are you thinking of right now'

"WHAT BUNNIE IS HERE." Sonic screamed as Amy stood in front of him.

"Yah turns out she is Creams cousin, plus I think she recognised me." Amy said at that moment Tails came in.

"Espio was just on the phone, turns out Bunnie has asked them to find out who the heroes are." Tails said sitting down.

"She wont's them to find them selves." Big said pitting froggy as he sat at the table.

"I wonder what their going to do." Amy said putting her head in her hands.

"It gets worse." Tails said making them all look up at him. "They know about Rouge, Shadow and Omega. Plus you know they never turn down work that pays." Tails said.

"What they already know about fackers team." Sonic said as he slammed his fists onto the table in surprise.

"How they find out." Big said looking at Tails.

"I don't know but it hasn't even been a week yet and they already are so close to finding us."

"We'll have to tell team dark to keep a lid on it." Amy said when they got a phone call from Knuckles.

"SHE DONE WHAT." Sonic screamed when Knuckles told him what had happened on Angel Island.

* * *

Ok I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for it taking this long to post pleases don't kill me. Any way good knews I finally have Shadows game so I can put some parts from that in here, also I'm not sure weather or not to put the Sonic racer characters in this or not since I have not played it I don't know much about them. In the next chapter will be what happened on Angel island before the phone call, All I am saying at the moment here is that I fell sorry for Manic he has Team dark on his back now. 


	5. Rouge is nothing but trouble

**Chapter 5 Rouge is nothing but trouble**.

Manic could feel Chaos pulling his arm as they ran into a part of Angle islands he had not to been before.

'What's going on.' Manic thought when they came to a stop in front of what looked like a shrine. Manic saw Knuckles in front of the stairs and in front of him was a giant emerald and next to it was a bat.

"Rouge if you don't put the master emerald back right now I'll make you put it back." Knuckles said he seemed to have forgotten all about Manic and was busy fighting with Rouge.

"You know I just love it when you're all mad, you look so cute." Rouge said making Knuckles get even madder. Tikal just laughed she seemed to have forgotten that the island was falling into the sea.

"Rouge I'm warning you put it back." Knuckles said he was blushing like mad.

'Dose Knux like this girl.' Manic thought. As long as he had known the Echidna Knuckles had always been beat now ask questions later. But here he was actually giving the Rouge a chance and she was flirting with him. 'Sonia is not going to like this.'

"Who's you're friend red he's cute." Rouge said making Manic start to blush now he had never really had any girls think he was cute before.

"Oh shit I'm dead." Knuckles said hitting his head before he grabbed Rouge by the arm and started to drag her behind a tree but not before telling Tikal to put the emerald back.

"red what's going on." Rouge said looking at the echidna he was starting to act wired to her.

"Rouge that's Manic he's a freedom fighter." Knuckles said looking at rouge dead in the eyes but she just gave him a blank star. "Rouge he wants to find out who the heroes are."

"So don't tell him." Rouge said folding her arms and started to lean on her left leg more for support.

"Rouge it is not that simple, Manic is Sonia brother and well he won't give up so easy so don't say anything about anyone." Knuckles said.

"Who's Sonia."

"We'll she's my old girlfriend." Knuckles said as Rouge gave him a glare.

"And what dose you're girlfriend have anything to do with us heroes." Rouge asked Knuckles did not catch the little bit of jealousy.

"Nothing she is just one of the leaders of the freedom fighters." Knuckles said.

"So what is with all the secrets then." Rouge said getting pissed, she thought Knuckles knew she would keep her mouth shut like they all agreed.

"Because I made a promise to Sonic that's why." Knuckles said clenching his fists together.

"We'll then I think you better start letting me in on this little promise then." Rouge said her eyes glaring into Knuckles eyes she was not going to let Knuckles go until she knew what was going on.

* * *

Tikal had just put the emerald back were it should be making the island flout back up into the sky. 

"I thought it was the chaos emerald that keeps the island afloat." Manic asked as Tikal walked down the steps.

"Oh it use to until Eggman stole all Seven and tried to use their power to conquer the world. After he failed the emeralds scattered and Knuckles found the master emerald, it was then that he found out it had been his destiny all along to protect to mater emerald." Tikal said sitting down on a rock Chaos walked over to her with a few chaos.

"He never told us any off that." Manic said. "Wait did you say Eggman."

"Yes why?"

"Its just do you know anything about the heroes that defeated Robotnik." Manic asked.

"Who."

"Robotnik he is the dictator that has thrown Mobius into the state it was." Manic said only to have Tikal laugh a little.

"You mean Eggman." Tikal said.

"So you do know them."

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." Tikal said Chaos was laughing next to her but Manic didn't know that.

"HE'S A PRINCE." Manic and Tikal both turned to were Rouge and Knuckles was talking. They could both hear Rouge laughing her head of.

* * *

"You're kidding me right Sonic a prince you're pulling my leg right." Rouge said laughing her head of. "Oh Shadow is going to have a heart attack when he hears this." 

"Rouge you can't tell anyone and please don't tell Manic about anything." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry I won't tell Sonics little brother about us." Rouge said winking at Knuckles. "Oh well I think I better tell Shadow not to come and pick me up."

"What Shadow is coming here." Knuckles asked.

"Yah well do you think I would carry the master emerald all the way home by my self."

Rouge said walking out from behind the tree to see Shadow standing their a gun pointed at Manic.

"It just keeps getting better this day dose." Knuckles said he felt like fainting seeing Manic standing there with the gun pointed between his eyes.

"Your that hedgehog I saw on chucks computer a week ago and that means, that means your that bat I saw as well." Manic said making shadow get a little smirk on his face.

"And who might you be then." Shadow asked Tikal was sitting on the rock still, having her head in her hands.

"Shadow this is Manic he's a freedom fighter." Rouge said making Knuckles eyes go big.

"Rouge."

"A freedom fighter hay, well we can't have that now can we." Shadow said his eyes turning into a glare but he still had a smirk on his face.

"Shadow leave him alone." Knuckles said but Shadow did not put the gun down.

"We all agreed that we won't let the freedom fighters find out who we are so I say the best way to make sure they don't is to get rid of him." Shadow said not even looking at Knuckles.

"Shadow please he hasn't done anything, and I am sure if you shot Manic here we will have more freedom fighters wanting to know what happened to one of the hairs to the Mobian thrones." Tikal said, Shadow just gave her a sideways glance before he put the gun down.

"Fine I don't need this trouble anyway." Shadow said turning his back on Manic. "Besides I'm saving this bullet for someone else." Shadow walking off Rouge started following him.

"Wait." Manic said after catching his breath. He had to bring these two back if not only to thank them for getting rid of Robotnik but also to show Sonia he was right.

"Why should we." Shadow said making chills go down Manic spine.

"Shadow Rouge why don't you get of my island like NOW" Knuckles said he really did not like were all this was going.

"Maybe I should shot you rather then that dam hedgehog friend of yours." Shadow said making Manic think he was talking about him.

"Well maybe you should go and see him. I believe he's getting the kid to reprogram omega to shot pies at you two again." Knuckles said being careful at what he said.

"What are you on?" Shadow said glaring at knuckles while Rouge was holing in her laughter. Manic was also looking between the two as Shadow then looked back Manic the Green Hedgehog felt like hiding under a rock. Shadow kept his eyes on the green Hedgehog. their had been something bugging him since he meet Manic and the way Knuckles was acting only made him more suspicious.

"Do you know a Hedgehog called Sonic?" Shadow said all of a sudden making Knuckles wont to die right their Rouge burst into laughter and Tikal look shocked at knowing were this was going. Chaos was staying silent wanting to know were this was going.

"Yah he's my brother. Why do you know where he is?" Manic asked too shocked to even move. Shadow's glare only increased at this but he didn't answer Manic's question.

"We don't know were he is but knux here knows don't you red." Rouge said making Manic turned to look at the Echidna.

"What you said you didn't know where he was." Manic said angry.

"Manic it's not like that." Knuckles started to say while glaring at Rouge.

"Look's like our work is done." Rouge said taking great pleasure in seeing Knuckles like this.

"Listen just save it Knuckles." And with that Manic walked of. He was really mad walking of and they could all tell.

"Thanks a lot you too." Knuckles said with venom in his voice looking at Shadow and Rouge but they both didn't seem to care at all of what they had both done.

"I don't see what the big deal is Knuckles, so what if he is Sonic brother its not like he is going to tell any one." Rouge said with a sly smirk on her face making Knuckles wonder just what the bat was thinking. Shadow on the other hand just rolled his eyes he knew what she was thinking.

"Rouge you can't do that." Tikal said reading Rouge mind Knuckles looked at the other Echidna now knowing it was bad.

"It's not that bad." Rouge said flying into the air in the direction Manic had just gone Shadow followed right behind brining out a Chaos Emerald. It was then Knuckles figured out what Rouge was planning and started to chase after them.

"Rouge don't you dare." Knuckles said giving chase, Tikal and Chaos following behind.

* * *

Manic had just got to the plan and was getting ready to leave when he heard his name being called. Turning around Manic saw Rouge fly up to him. 

"Hey glad I could catch you, here I thought you would be fast but your pretty slow." Rouge said landing in front of Manic.

"What do you want?" Manic asked folding his arms all of a sudden a black blur came and passed him.

"The thing is we can't have you going to tell your friends about us." Shadow said grabbing Manic from behind while Rouge turned to see Knuckles and Tikal running.

"Knuckles you can send the master Emerald in the post. Later." Rouge said blowing a kiss and then put her hand on Shadows shoulder as the black Hedgehog used Chaos control to teleport away before Knuckles could reach them.

"Dam that bat, what is she thinking." Knuckles said punching the floor. Chaos and Tikal both walled up to their friend.

"Knuckles I think you better tell Sonic about this." Tikal said Chaos was nodding his head agreeing while Knuckles was mentally hitting himself.

* * *

Windflame: there you have it next chapter sorry it took a while but even thou I am in a sonic mood because of my new sonic game, I have only been thinking of a new story I want to write. 

Blaze: Don't worry every one me and Silver are here now to make sure she continues writing this.

Silver: I love my self in this game, I'm so cool.

Windflame: Stop playing my new game you idiot I want to complete it my self.

Silver: I'm just playing as me. You already completed my story mode.

Windflame: That's not the point, and stop using your powers to make the controller flout.

Blaze: But you may have to wait a while for the next chapter if these to ever stop fighting. Please review.


	6. Note

Sorry everyone I meant to put a note up ages ago saying that I was going to rewrite Sonic Heroes meets the freedom fighters since I lost the original idea I had for it and I started to get some new ideas. Then I just forgot about it all together but I'm starting it back up again I'm just adding in three new sonic universes, sonic x Series 2 and sonic from archie comics since I have started reading them and the adventure of sonic the hedgehog cartoon.

So I'll try and get the rewrite of Sonic Heroes meets the freedom fighters as soon as I can.

All sonic universes that are going to be in this are the sonic games, sonic underground, SatAM, archie sonic comic, Sonic x Series 2 with Cosmo and the metarex (Chris is not going to be in it thou.)

This is were everyone can help me, as I said I only just started reading the comics so I don't know all the characters or most of what's happened in it only what I have read quickly on wikipedia so I would need help on characters you would like to see in this and ones you don't want. Characters like black doom or Mephiles might be in this I'm not sure yet so they on the maybe list at the moment.

If anyone has any ideas for this I'll be more then happy to put a few in, a lot will properly be better then mien anyway so please review ideas characters or just anything that could help and I'll try and get the rewrite up as soon as possible.


	7. sorry I will not be updating

Hello Windflame here, very sorry for the very long delay please don't throw thing's.

(Hides and waves a white flag.)

What has it been four years and I never updated this fanfic or re-write it like I promised. All I can say is I am truly sorry. I have had ideas and anyone that looks on my deviant art will know that I did re-design Sonia, Manic and Sally, I was even thinking of putting Rosy Rascal in it when I saw her in the comics. (She made both me and my friend laugh.)

But with all my course work and working I guess I just forgot, the fanfic I choose to work on most was my first fanfic and it has been a year since I updated that one as well. Now I am in my last year of university (and yeas my spelling/grammar is still bad) and I have just been trying to focuses on getting my work done on time and keeping up with my job. There is also the fact that I prefer drawing over writing so when I did have free time I choose to draw.

All I can say is thou I am sorry but I will not be updating this or writing anymore chapters. (Hides)

If anyone would like to take over feel free I have had people tell me they like this idea so I wouldn't like it to go to waste. Again I'm sorry for not updating and making everyone wait for a new chapter and then they get this.

I have nothing else really to say other than feel free to change what you would like.


End file.
